


Par une nuit d'automne

by Shadofu



Series: Fantaisies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand il rentrait chez lui, Kaël avait souvent l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre monde. Il lui suffisait de poser un pied dans son quartier en marge du centre-ville pour que le changement de décor s'opérât. Le lourd silence s'abattait alors sur lui, comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement coupé le son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par une nuit d'automne

Quand il rentrait chez lui, Kaël avait souvent l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre monde. Il lui suffisait de poser un pied dans son quartier en marge du centre-ville pour que le changement de décor s'opérât. Le lourd silence s'abattait alors sur lui, comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement coupé le son.

Ce soir encore, il avait le sentiment que tout pouvait arriver.

La nuit était déjà tombée et il pleuvait. Dans la rue apparemment déserte, Kaël ne percevait que le ploc sonore des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient au sol ou sur son parapluie, et le bruissement des feuilles mortes à chacun de ses pas.

La journée avait été longue. La fatigue engourdissait ses sens, le laissant dans un état semi-euphorique qui expliquait peut-être la fascination avec laquelle il contemplait le tapis de feuilles de platane tandis qu'il s'y frayait tranquillement un chemin. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir remarqué la parure des arbres changer. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus avoir vu les premières feuilles tomber. Et pourtant elles étaient là, par terre.

L'automne s'était installé sans que Kaël ne s'aperçoive de rien. L'automne avait décidément quelque chose de furtif. Discret mais bien présent. 

Kaël nota distraitement qu'il y avait une autre personne sur le trottoir, devant lui. C'était un homme, jeune, accroupi, les deux mains plongées dans le revêtement de feuilles mordorées qui jonchaient le sol. Il avait l'air terriblement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, indifférent aux gouttelettes qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux mi-longs ou s'attardaient sur son visage. Il portait une longue écharpe d'un orange plutôt fade dont l'extrémité traînait parmi les feuilles d'érable. 

Le jeune homme ne parut pas remarquer sa présence et Kaël le dépassa sans ralentir. 

Il se sentait bien, comme engoncé dans du coton. Il laissait l'habitude guider ses jambes pendant que son esprit dérivait. Soudain, il stoppa net devant le passage piéton. L'eau de pluie avait pris ses aises hors du caniveau. 

Kaël jaugea du regard la flaque qui barrait sa route. Un bond et il était de l'autre côté, ses chaussettes toujours aussi sèches. Il se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres et manqua de sursauter. Une adolescente se tenait debout non loin du passage piéton, sur le trottoir d'en face. Kaël l'observa du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'il continuait son chemin. Elle était parfaitement immobile, un parapluie à la main, l'air de contempler un point fixe de l'autre côté de la route. 

Bientôt elle disparut de son champ de vision et Kaël l'oublia.

La lumière des réverbères se reflétait sur la surface trempée du trottoir, et il avait l'impression de marcher sur l'eau noire d'un lac recouvert de feuilles d'or.

Lorsqu'il rendit enfin les armes face au sommeil ce soir-là, il ne rêva que de couleurs chaudes et de froide humidité entremêlées.

\------------

Marwan dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, luttant contre son impatience aussi discrètement que possible. 

Naëve ne bougeait toujours pas. Les yeux fermés, le menton légèrement relevé, la jeune fille semblait humer l'air, l'aspirer presque.

Six mois plus tôt, Marwan l'aurait interrompue sans réfléchir - et il n'aurait pas mis longtemps à s'en repentir. Il avait déjà eu de nombreuses occasions de regretter son impulsivité. Le traitement avait été efficace, il avait appris à se contenir, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que c'était chose aisée.

Il tira nerveusement sur son écharpe. Naëve ouvrit les yeux, le regarda, l'air interrogateur. Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai senti quelque chose, je ne suis pas sûr quoi.

Naëve tourna la tête et inspira doucement, mais elle ne semblait pas contrariée. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien. Et puis, nous avons fait une rencontre intéressante ce soir.

Marwan sourit joyeusement. Ça, il l'avait senti.

\------------

Quand Kaël sortit de chez lui pour vérifier le contenu de sa boîte aux lettres le lendemain matin, il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir deux inconnus sur le pas de sa porte. 

Il se fixèrent sans mot dire. À première vue, ils ne paraissaient pas hostiles. À bien y regarder, Kaël leur trouva même un air familier.

Une adolescente, appuyée sur un parapluie comme sur une canne, et un jeune homme dont l'écharpe aurait eu sa place parmi les feuilles mortes.

Tout à coup, l'homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, et sourit d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Kaëlig, c'est ça ? Tu voudrais pas devenir magicien ?


End file.
